The Crazy Townies & Us
by Browndoggy03
Summary: What happeneds when Luke and Lorelai have to go pick up some of the town members whose car broke down in Woodbridge? Trapped with a bunch of crazy townies. JavaJunkie. Sweet sweet story of how I think Luke and Lorelai should have gotten together.
1. A Call From A Crazy Broad

**Authors Note: Hiya everyone. This takes place in the 4****d**** season, sometime after Kirk meets Lulu, Lorelai starts dating Jason, and Nicole comes to the diner to ask Luke to get back together. So between "An affair to remember" and "The Festival of Living Art" Anyways, I just want to thank my beta, Olivia for giving me the idea for this story and for just plain helping me. I love her so. I'll tell y'all her username…as soon as she gets one. Read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these goofy characters. Gawd, I wish I did.**

Crazy Townies and Us

Lorelai Gilmore was sitting at the counter at her favorite hangout, Luke's diner, happily munching on a burger and some fries. The diner seemed oddly quiet…Maybe it was because there was no sign of Kirk. Or Patty. Or Taylor. _That's strange_, Lorelai thought. _They are always here. Gossiping. Where could they be…? _She was bored. Rory was off at collage, and pursuing her dreams. Lorelai was stuck, alone. She desperately needed someone to get her out of her bored funk.

"Lukeee…" Lorelai called in a singsong voice. She loved annoying him. The look on his face after she sang some weird song or told a corny joke is freaking hilarious. Too bad she didn't know that she was madly in love with him.

"What Lorelai?" Luke replied in a bored voice.

"Make me laugh." Lorelai requested with a grin.

"No. I'm busy, working. Seeing as I own this place. Entertain yourself!" Luke grumbled.

"Dirty!" Lorelai quipped.

"Ah jeez."

Lorelai giggled. She loved driving him crazy. "What are you so busy doing exactly? I'm the only one here!"

"No, actually there are 3 other people here." Luke informed her.

"Ah well close enough. And they've been served, already. Come on…please!" Lorelai gave him the puppy dog eyes.

The "eyes" were lost on him, he didn't look up. "Eat."

Lorelai sighed. Luke was so stubborn. _Oh well!_

"So Luke…what's your favorite color? Mine's blue. Or red. And pink! OoOoOh, tie-dye!"

Luke threw up his hands and walked to the storage room to get something. Peace, maybe.

Lorelai happily nibbled at her fries and took a long drink of coffee. It was fun bugging Luke. Suddenly, the diner's phone rang.

"Luke…your phone is ringing!" Lorelai called out to him. "Luke? LUKE!"

No answer. _Oh well. Guess I'll have to answer it._

Stepping behind the counter, Lorelai picked up the hanging phone. It was old and rugged. Like Luke. Well, he wasn't old but…you get the picture.

"Hello, Luke's diner." She said, using her receptionist voice. She was going to show Luke she wasn't messing around. Yup! He would be so proud. Yeah right.

"Lorelai? What are you doing at Luke's?" A raspy voice crackled through the phone. "Ohhh sugar, are you and Luke intimate? I knew this day would come!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. Babette. "No Babette. I was just eating at the diner and the phone rang. Luke is in the back. What are you calling for anyway?"

"Oh." Babette said, obviously disappointed. "Well…Patty has a big show she's putting on in New Haven. And we all climbed in-"

Lorelai interrupted her. "All? Who is with you?"

"Uhh…the gang. Patty, Kirk, Taylor, Me, Morey, Apricot, and some hott broad named Lulu that has a thing for Kirk."

Lorelai laughed. "Wow, that's quite a bunch. What's the rest of the story?"

"Well, doll, we rented a van that we all piled into and unfortunately it broke down."

"Broke down?!?!?" Lorelai gasped.

"Yes hunny, that's what I said. It broke down in Woodbridge. On 87th and Pecan. We were calling Luke because he has a truck and he's well…reliable. We need him to pick us up and take us to New Haven."

"Babette, do you realize that Luke will never want to do that?" Lorelai asked.

"Well it's worth a try. So could you be a doll and go fetch him to me?" Babette asked.

"Alright-I'll go ask him. I'll call you back. Morey's cell?"

Babette laughed. "Ya know me too well, sugar."

"Bye."

Lorelai pulled back the curtain to see Luke opening boxes and stacking pickles.

"Luke?" Lorelai said softly.

"What? Why are you here? You shouldn't be back here!" Luke raged and jumped up.

"Well I need to talk to you." Lorelai said, while being pushed up the stairs and back into the diner.

"What is it?" Luke said, annoyed.

"Babette called on the diners phone and I answered it-" She was interrupted.

"What? You answered it? Why? God Lorelai that's not your phone." Luke was shaking his head.

"Relax Luke, I called your name to tell you that the phone was ringing. And no one answered so I picked it up. Sheesh." Lorelai explained. "Can I go on with the story?"

"Yeah, I guess." Luke mumbled and began wiping down the counters. Lorelai was right on his heels, talking a mile a second.

"Well Babette was shocked to hear me answer the phone and starting thinking we were sleeping together, so I-"

"WHAT?" Luke gasped. "Why would she think that?"

"Luke! Someone give this guy a chill pill. She was just shocked that I answered the phone. God. I told her we weren't "intimate" as she put it and everything was fine. Goodness." Lorelai said, looking at Luke. "It's like you thinking sleeping with me is the worse thing in the world."

Luke jerked his head up. "Well I-I-didn't-"

"Luke. I was just messing with your mind." She gave him a sweet smile and went on. "So she told me how her, Morey, Miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk and some chick named Lulu were all going to some show of Patty's in New Haven."

"New Haven? I'm not sure I like where this is going." Luke walked behind the counter and refill coffee pots, and Lorelai sat back down at the counter, right by him.

"Yeah well…their van broke down."

"Broke down?" Luke asked.

"In Woodbridge, yeah." Lorelai said. "Well the bottom line is that Babette was calling to ask you if you could bring the truck and pick them up and take them to New Haven."

Luke spun around instantly. "No. I am not taking a truck full of bozo's to New Haven just so Patty can go to one of her weird shows."

"Come on Luke! Babette called you reliable!" Lorelai pleaded. She didn't like letting her townies down.

"Lorelai-no. No way in hell." Luke shook his head. "Why would Babette think I would do this in the first place? I'm so not the come and rescue guy."

"Well…I guess I'll just call her back and tell her that they better start walking." Lorelai sighed and starting walking slowly to the phone, wishing for him to change his mind.

"Call." Luke said simply and started stacking chairs atop the tables. The crowd was thinning.

Lorelai sighed again. Obviously Luke wasn't going to budge on this one. Dialing Morey's cell, it went straight to voicemail.

_Hello this is Morey. These cell phones are so not savvy. They're ruining my street credability. What's it you do on these? Leave a message. And try to make it interesting, will ya? Bye._

"Uhm…hi Morey, Babette. This is Lorelai. Your phones off? How can I possibly call you back? Well…Luke says no. Sorry."

Lorelai hung up the phone and stared at it. Why were they so irresponsible? She now started to call all of the cell phones of Patty and Taylor. Both off! Kirk didn't have a cell phone. His mom still didn't let him have rollerblades.

"Luke. No one's answering. You can't just leave them out there to rot. You have to go get them!" Lorelai looked up at him expectantly.

"Ugh. Lorelai…" Luke began.

"No Luke! As crazy as they are, they can't stay in a broken down car all night. No one deserves that." Lorelai begged. "Please! Do it for me, if anything. Please."

Luke looked at her for a long time. He sighed and gave in. "Fine."

"Yay!" Lorelai yipped and danced on her toes. She really didn't understand why she was so happy. Oh well.

"Get your coat."

"My…coat? Why?" Lorelai looked at him.

"Why?!? You got me roped into this, woman. You're coming and you're going to suffer through this, along with me. Let's go."

"But.." Lorelai began.

"Nope. No buts. Let's go."

"Oh alright." Lorelai sighed and gather coat. She sure was in for an…interesting evening. If that.

**END of chapter one.**

**I really hope you liked it. It's going to be my first LONG chapter fic. And yes, this is a JavaJunkie. The main focus is Luke and Lorelai, but there are some other couples that pair up. Mwuahaha. Ha-ha just kidding guys! So, should I continue? Review! Well of course I'm going to continue, but please REVIEW.**


	2. Tag & Getting Found

Crazy Townies and Us-Chapter Two

"I can't believe you got me roped into this. It really is completely absurd." Luke ranted.

Lorelai giggled softly. "Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." He said.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, well…maybe a little." Luke chuckled.

They were driving along in the car, about 20 minutes from Woodbridge. Lorelai was sitting uncomfortable, crossing and uncrossing her legs. It was a little awkward, sitting so close to him. Their legs were almost touching.

Begging to break the ice, Lorelai began to speak. "How is the divorce coming?"

"What?" Luke asked, his eyes still on the road.

"The divorce. You know. How is it coming along?"

"Oh. Well…I hate lawyers." Luke groaned.

"Really? Couldn't tell." Lorelai laughed.

Luke laughed softly. They were silent for a moment.

"Uhm…Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stop seeing Nicole?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know you got married, but why did she stop being your girlfriend?"

"She started being my wife. We didn't want that." Luke said, simply.

Lorelai sighed. If only he would listen to her. "I know that, Luke. I know that. But why did you stop seeing her all together? Just because you made a drunken mistake, that doesn't mean you guys stopped being you. Right? I mean, if don't you still love her? Don't you want to be with her? Do you really want this mistake to break you up?"

Luke was silent for a few moments. "I really don't know. I guess with the divorce, break-up was implied. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess. I got it." Lorelai said softly.

More silence. This was beginning to get annoying. There was a lot of tension in the air.

"I think you should talk to her." Lorelai blurted out unexpectedly.

"Whha??" Luke peeled his eyes away from the road to look at her, confused.

"Lorelai looked down at her chipped nail polish and took a deep breath. "I think you should talk to her. Tell her that you don't want it to end."

"What if I want it to end?"

Lorelai gaped at him. "You want it to end?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I'm really confused."

"Oh." Lorelai said. She was getting confused too.

"Well, what do you think?" Luke began. "Do you want me to talk to her? Ask her to be my girlfriend again? Pretend the marriage doesn't exist?"

Lorelai looked at her shoes. They had scuffs on them. She hadn't noticed before. "Yes."

"Oh…kay." Luke said, unsure. "If that's really what you think." He looked into her eyes, trying to see behind them. They were clouded.

"Yeah. That's what I think." Lorelai whispered. She tore her eyes away from him and face out the window. She pressed her forehead to the glass and looked out onto the street.

She managed to stay in that exact position for the rest of the ride.

* * *

15 minutes later, they were rolling past the "Woodbridge, Population 5,294" sign.

"What street did you say they were on?" Lorelai asked.

"I didn't!" Luke looked at her. "You were the one who talked to Babette!"

"Oh...right." Lorelai mumbled.

"LORELAI!" Luke raged.

"I know, I know. I'm thinking!"

She thought for a moment, trying to block out the sounds of Luke tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He was annoyed with her.

"Eighty-First and Pecan. Corner of Eighty-First and Pecan." She announced.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She said with certainty. "Lets go."

"Okay. Lets get this over with." Luke huffed and shifted gears. He drove on.

* * *

Finding 81st and Pecan was easy enough. But when they got there, the place was deserted. They parked the truck and got out.

"Lorelai, are you sure that this is the place?"

Lorelai gulped. She _knew_ it was the place. Where were they? "Positive. Where would they go?"

Luke shrugged. "Beats me."

"I guess we have to look for them." Lorelai said, heading down the street.

"Lorelai, really. This is stupid. We should just go home." Luke said.

"Luke, MAN! What are we going to do? Just leave them here? They could freeze to DEATH. Don't you have any sensitivity? I know your monosyllable man, but come on."

"Lorelai…you know I don't want them to die."

"Oh please. Spare me the sweet guy act. Obviously it's not true." Lorelai huffed, and sat down on the curb.

"Good grief. Lets just go find them."

"No Luke. You just want to go home and snuggle down in your single bed and think of how glad you are that you don't have to deal with the Crazy Townies. So do just that! Go home. We don't need you here." Lorelai hugged her knees to her chest and looked away.

Luke was silent for a second. "You know I'm not like that."

Lorelai looked up at him. "Yeah," she said softly.

He reached his hands out for her to grab. He helped her to feet and gripped her shoulders. "I'm sorry. Lets look for them now, okay?"

Lorelai grinned and nodded. "PATTY!! BABETTE!"

"KIRK!"

"TAYLOR? MOREY!"

They ran down the streets calling their names. Lights turned on and they ducked behind a tree.

Lorelai began laughing hysterically. "Maybe that wasn't the right approach."

"I'll say."

"HEY YOU KIDS. KNOCK IT OFF, OR I'M CALLING THE COPS."

"Hey, were not kids." Luke muttered.

"At heart we are." Lorelai whispered.

"Maybe you." Luke whispered.

"Nope, you too. You've got that little boy in you. I know it." Lorelai whispered back and ran down the street, doubled over laughing.

Luke ran after her. "I am not!" He cracked a smile too. He hadn't seen Lorelai this happy since Rory left. It was refreshing.

"You can't catch me!" She screeched and ran faster.

She may not be athletic, but she can run when she wants to. Must be all that caffeine.

"Oh yes, I can!" Luke ran after her. He wasn't a high school track star for nuffin'.

"Lets see you try!" She called over her shoulder, her long curly hair flying behind her. She was still giggling.

"You're going to regret that!" Luke sped up, just as she rounded the corner.

As he rounded that same corner, he called out, "You'll be sorry!" Before noticing Lorelai standing in front of Patty, Taylor, Morey, Babette, Kirk, Lulu, and Apricot. The cat was sitting at Babette's feet.

The smile was washed off of his face as he slowed down beside Lorelai to look at their neighbors.

"Sorry if we interrupted something, Suga." Babette said, looking between Lorelai and Luke.

"I-uhm-nothing." Lorelai said and blushed. Luke turned bright red.

"So what are you guys doing here?" LuLu asked.

"Well-Babette called Luke's. And…all of your phones were off…and we couldn't call back…so we came." Lorelai said in a rush.

"Uhh…yeah. What she said." Luke jerked his head in Lorelai's direction.

"I got this, thanks." She whispered to him.

Babette looked guilty. "Sorry, doll, the battery died."

"Ah." Lorelai said. "Figured that."

"Where were you guys?" Luke asked.

"Whad'ya mean?" Kirk asked.

"Well, you said you would be on Eighty-Seventh and Pecan. Your not. You're on…" Lorelai paused to look at the street sign. "Eighty Seventh and Almond."

"Ohhh. I knew it was a nut." Babette said.

"Dirty!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "So, what time is your show, Patty?"

"Ten A.M."

Luke looked at her. "Why did we have to come, NOW?"

"Well, we need to get to our hotel." Taylor said, matter-of-factly.

"Okay. I'll go get the truck and be right back. Don't go anywhere." Luke ordered and disappeared around the corner.

"SUGAR!" Babette and Patty yelled at the same time and ran over to Lorelai. Well, as fast as they could run.

"Uh..yeah, Ladies?" Lorelai said. _Here we go._

"What is going on with you and Lucas?"

"Luke? Nothing." Lorelai said, staring at them like they were crazy.

"Oh come on. Don't give us that! You come running around here like you were playing tag or something."

"We were not." Lorelai huffed.

"Mmm-hmm." Babette said, shaking her head.

"Your cheeks were flushed and you were smiling like the Cheshire Cat. You looked like a fun-loving girl. You have a thing for him. Everyone knows it."

"I am a fun-loving girl and I do not have a thing for him. Honestly." Lorelai said.

Patty looked like she was about to say something more, but Luke's truck pulled up.

"Saved by the bell." She mumbled and walked over to Lulu and Kirk.

"You must be Lorelai. Kirk told me a lot about you, you know." Lulu explained.

Lorelai smiled. Kirk really found a nice girl. "Really? Nice things I hope."

"Oh, the nicest." Lulu said. "He's a keeper isn't he?"

"Yeah…a real keeper." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"So, is that your guy? Luke?" Lulu inquired.

"No, Luke is just a friend."

"Oh? Really? I thought…" Lulu blinked.

"Nope."

"Oh, you two just looked like you were…"

"Nope. Sorry." Lorelai gave a polite smile and walked away.

She walked over to Luke's truck, were everyone was piling their stuff in. Drums, costumes, suitcases. They had a lot of stuff.

"Where is everyone going to sit?" Lorelai asked, alarmed at the amount of stuff everyone had.

"In the back, I guess." Luke said, shrugging. "You can still sit up front with me."

Lorelai blushed, strangely. "Thanks."

"Sure. You get a free "Front Seat" card for being normal." Luke laughed.

_Was he flirting with me? No. He couldn't be. Impossible._ Lorelai shook the thoughts from her head and busied herself by taking a bag of purple scarves to the truck.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were all packed and loaded and heading onto the road. As they made their way into the countryside, with no houses or businesses, the truck began to sputter. It made a big wrenching noise and then stopped.

The gas indicator turned to E. E for empty.

"What the hell?" Luke smacked the steering wheel. "We just refilled on the way up here."

"Why did we stop?" Taylor complained from the back of the truck.

"Out of gas. Where did it go?"

Someone groaned in the back. "My bad."

It was Kirk. Everyone else groaned.

They were trapped.

Luke didn't know what was worse. Trapped in the deserted country side, or trapped with these people.

**Hey guys. Hope you liked it! It's a bit longer than the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. I was making a LL video. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi there all! I hope you like my story so far...I'm actually going to Florida in 4 hours (hipppeeee) but I won't be able to post any chapters. I have my notebook and I can write as much as I want, probably the rest of my story. But I won't be able to post it. I get back on Sunday the 24th of June and I will post chapters like MAD. So don't give up on it!

Thanks.

Marissa :D


	4. Scares and Flares

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'M BACK. I was in Florida and then when I got back, I was kind of grounded. I'm bad, I know. Lol, so here it is. I hope you like it!**

Crazy Townies and Us-Chapter Three

_Someone groaned in the back. "My bad." It was Kirk._

"Kirk." Luke yelled. "Don't tell me you did this. Do not."

"Would you prefer I lie to you, Luke?" Kirk said smugly.

"No I would not!!" Luke said, exasperated. "What did you DO?"

Lorelai sat back in her seat, grinning at the exchange between the two of them. It really wiped all of the tension away. Obviously, everyone else was enjoying this too, because they were shoving their faces in pillows, trying not to burst out laughing and piss Luke off. Well, all except Lulu and Taylor. Taylor was looking at them in disgust, shaking his head, mumbling, "Honestly." And Lulu was rubbing Kirk's shoulders, standing behind him in this battle, nodding her head encouragingly.

"Well, Robert needed some gas to power himself, so I figured-"

"Robert? Who the HELL is Robert, Kirk?"

"Robert is my Robot, Luke. You knew that!" Kirk defended.

"Oh yeah…of course." Luke said sarcastically.

"Anyway, before someone rudely interrupted…" Kirk looked pointedly at Luke.

"Go on honey." Lulu said encouragingly. Luke rolled his eyes.

"So Robert needed gas to operate and I figured you weren't using it…so I took the gas." Kirk explained, turning red. Ashamed.

"FIGURED I WASN'T USING IT? OH, YEAH THAT MAKES SENSE." Luke blew up.

"Luke, calm down." Lorelai said, putting a hand on his arm.

"No. I will not." Luke brushed her hand away and unbuckled. On his way out of the truck, he shouted behind him. "Well you got your wish, buddy. Robert got gas and we're stuck here. All night." With that, he stormed away.

A chorus of, "Nice going, Kirk," and "Great, thanks" echoed the truck. Lorelai sat back. She was torn between staying in the car and going to talk to Luke. Following the same pattern, her heart won. She went to go find Luke, deciding that she was far too nice of a person to live in this town.

_Tomorrow I'm moving._ She thought, kidding with herself. She would never leave. And she knew it too.

Stuffing her hands in her coat pockets, she begged for warmth. Getting into the October months, there was a definite chill in the air.

"Luke?" She called softly. Heading in the direction she last saw him. Turning around a corner she saw a rickety old sign that said, "Life-15 Miles." It was a joke, but it creeped her out. She shuddered and quickened her pace. Ahead she saw him on a bale of hay. A random bale of hay. She laughed to herself. She would never tell him, but he looked kind of…well like a hillbilly. Think about it. Flannel shirt. Bale of Hay. Brown belt and Jeans. She wanted to give him a piece of wheat to stick in his mouth.

"Howdy, partner!" She said as she stepped up to him. She sat down next to him on the hay bale.

"Huh?" He grunted.

"Nothing." She shrugged it off. He obviously wasn't up for humor tonight. "So that was some act you pulled back there."

Luke groaned. "Kirk just makes me so…ugh."

"I know."

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her again.

"Yeah." She looked at him, and turned her body to face him. "But, Luke. He's Kirk. You've got to be used to him by now. You know he looks up to you."

"He does?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah! It's kind of obvious, bucko."

Luke was silent for a moment. "Oh." He muttered lamely. "I guess I should go apologize, huh?"

"That-a boy." Lorelai clapped him on the back.

Luke gave her a small grin and stood up. Then, he reached his hands out to help her.

She grasped on to his hands and he lifted her to her feet. Their eyes met for a moment-and something sparked. Her stomach flipped over and crashed down again. She felt tingly all over. She immediately looked down. _Well, that was weird._

"Thanks." She mumbled and looked at her shoes. They were red clogs, vintage looking. Not something she would normally wear. She remembered Rory buying them for her as a joke, but she had taken to them. Now, however, they looked out of place.

If she had managed to pry her eyes away from her shoes and looked up at that moment, she would have seen Luke grinning wildly, blushing from ear to ear. But she didn't.

They started walking side by side in silence. She heard Luke cracking up beside her.

"What?" She asked. Luke wasn't really the "randomly start laughing" type of guy. Not that that was bad or anything, but that's how it was.

"That sign!" Luke gasped between spurts of laughter. "I didn't notice it before!"

"Ugh, that sign is creepy."

Luke raised one eyebrow. "It's just a joke."

"Sick idea of a joke." She muttered.

"Like your jokes are any better." Luke snapped.

Lorelai gaped at him. "Wow." Her stomach felt like someone had kicked it. "You really know how to make a girls day!" She said sarcastically and stormed away.

Luke stepped back a space. "Dang."

He chased after her and finally caught up with her as she was nearing the place where the truck was and the field that surrounded it.

"Lorelai, I didn't mean-"

Lorelai shook her head at him. "No of course not, Luke. You don't mean it but yet, somehow, you always say it."

Luke sighed. He was really hurtful at times. "I know. I'm-I'm sorry." Luke said softly and slightly touched her arm. "I'll be better."

Her stomach did butterflies. Jeez. "It's okay."

They came upon the clearing where the truck was parked. Everyone was scurrying around, moving stuff in and out of the truck.

"What do you think they're doing?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke shrugged. "HEY! What are you guys doing?" Luke called out.

"Great. Going to yell at us again, are you?" Kirk called back.

Luke sighed. "Kirk." He stopped talking until he was standing right next to him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have."

"Wow Luke, now wasn't that sincere. Need me to hold your purse for you?" Kirk scoffed.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Look, are you going to accept it, or not?"

"Okay. Accepted." Kirk said.

"Good. Now that that is out of the way, what are you guys doing?" Luke said as he stuck his thumbs in his beltloops and rocked back and forth on his feet. _That's kinda hott._ Lorelai thought. She perked up in alarm and shook the thoughts of her head as fast as they popped in.

"Since we're going to be here all night, and we have the equipment and everything, we're going to have a dance." Patty explained as she passed by, toting a drum.

"A dance? Yay!" Lorelai clapped her hands and and jumped up and down on her toes. Her blue eyes were sparkling.

Luke, on the other hand, groaned.

"Don't like dancing?" Lorelai smirked at him and smacked his arm.

"I can't dance."

Babette burst out laugh as she and Morey passed by with an amplifier. Luke gave her a cold stare and she choked up pretty quick.

Lorelai looked around confusedly. "Uhm-kay…" So Luke was obviously hiding something. Maybe he was a professional dancer in his early years. Woah. It was weird thinking about Luke in his 'early years'. In fact, the phrase 'early years' was pretty freaky. She wasn't really 78. She was about to open her mouth to ask him what was up, but she closed it again. She didn't want to push anything.

"So, Patty. Do you need me to do anything? To help?"

"Well honey, I know you're not a technical gal," _Great thanks, Patty. _"So how about you decorate?"

"Decorate, yes! I love decorating!"

"And painting." Luke muttered.

"Heard that." She said to Luke. "So Patty, where are these fabulous decorating supplies?"

"I can assist you with that, Lorelai." Taylor said, beckoning her over. He was wearing his usual sweater vest.

About a half hour later, the place was looking pretty spiffy. So, maybe it was an open, abandoned field. Who cares? It was still nice looking, with the makeshift stage and all of the instruments set up.

After Lorelai finished covering the dance floor with streamers, toilet paper and confetti, she went to put the leftovers away in the truck. As she got closer, she saw Luke fiddling with the radio with a soft semi-smile on his face. She krept up there and softly tapped on the glass.

"JEEZ!" Luke jumped up in his seat and hit his head on the car ceiling. His baseball cap fell off and his hair fell in his eyes. "God damnit!"

Lorelai cringed. "Sorry…" She said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you." She opened the door and climbed in the truck.

Luke grumbled and rubbed his head. She picked up his hat and held it to her for a second. "Do you need something?"

"Just wanted to see what was up." Lorelai said and placed the cap back on her head.

Luke shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Uhm, nothin'."

Lorelai didn't buy it. "Yeah right. What's wrong with you?"

"I was just looking for something on the radio. To, you know, pass the time."

Lorelai shook her head like there was a bug in there and she wanted to get it out. "You hate the radio!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" Luke said sternly.

"What, are we in high school now?" Lorelai shook her head at him. "Why won't you tell me what's the matter? I swear I'm not going to tease you."

Luke sighed deeply. "Well, if you must know, I was-"

Luke was interrupted by a big screeching noise from across the clearing.

**Guys I have to stop because my dad just left and I can sneak on the internet!! Post away!**


	5. Scares and Flares cont

**Hey guys, so sorry I had to stop. I just had only one opportunity for DAYS to post and I had to take it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I had 20 new emails, all about this story and people reviewing and/or selecting alerts. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. So here is the rest of chapter 3.**

Chapter Three-Scares and Flares(cont.)

"Testing, testing, 1,2,3," Kirks voice boomed loudly-a little too loudly-over the field. Both adults clamped their hands over their ears.

"My god, we can hear you!" Lorelai mumbled, still getting over the shock of it.

They sat in silence for a moment, the tension thickening again. Obviously, Luke lost this momentum to tell her what was going on.

"Should we…go…?" Luke jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor.

"Oh…yeah, absolutely." Lorelai nodded nerviously and got out of the truck.

"When the started walking over to cross the field, Kirk started singing YMCA with Morey playing the piano.

Lorelai cracked up, breaking the tension. "This is one crazy town we live in."

"And just think, we're not even in the town right now." Luke snorted.

"Wanna dance?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "To this? Is that even possible?"

"She nodded. "Oh yes. Totally."

"What, pop, lock, and drop?" Luke said dryly.

"Come on Luke, just for fun!" She pleaded and gave him the classing "Lorelai" pout. She knew he couldn't say no to it.

"Fine." He gave in.  
"YES!"

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the makeshift dance floor. She dropped his hand and began doing the robot.

"Oh yeah, cause that's very in right now." He said, laughing.

"It's not about being IN my friend. It's about trying true to yourself." She then changed her dance moves to the chicken dance.

"So you're a robot chicken?" He smirked.

"Lorelai laughed and nodded. "From Mars."

Luke thought for a moment and began "walking like an Egyptian." It was so out of character for Luke to be silly. She enjoyed every moment of it.

When Lorelai pretending to 'disco' it up, they both lost it. Totally and completely lost it. Choking back snorts and giggling like teenagers. They were doubled over in hysterics, with tears running down their faces. When they finally regained themselves enough to look up, they saw everyone looking at them.

They stopped laughing immediately. Patty and Babette started clapping and cheering. It wasn't before long that everyone joined in.

Luke and Lorelai started blushing like mad and looking at their shoes.

The 'gossip ladies' over there started whispering to themselves and then Babette turned to Morey.

_Oh no. What are they doing?_

Morey nodded at Babette and they both went to the stage. Babette took the mike.

"Alright, people. For this song, we are going to pair off. Lulu-darling, dance with Kirk. Patty, you dance with Taylor." Patty squeezed Taylor's butt and he blushed. pleased. It was foul.

"Hmm…who's left? Hmmmm….I wonder….Morey?" Babette laughed to herself. _Great, glad she's enjoying herself, _Lorelai thought sarcastically.

"Ah! Luke with….Lorelai!"

"Babette, I don't think-" Lorelai started.

Luke interrupted her. "Lets just…humor them. Just this once?"

"Really?" Lorelai was surprised. "I thought you couldn't dance."

"I can't." Luke joked.

She smiled and took his outstretched hand. Babette started singing Carrie Underwood's, "This is where it is." Surprisingly she wasn't half bad.

Luke put her hand behind Luke's neck and he snaked a hand around her waist. It sent chills up her spine, causing her neck to get goosebumps. Their other hands interlocked as they stepped in place with the music.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the mix up and everything. I have a lot of time to write. I'm 13 and don't really have a life. So I hope you liked that! Chapter four should be up SOON!!!!!**


	6. Dances and Meetings Part One

**Hey there guys. I just posted the rest of chapter three about 5 mins ago, and now I'm going to type up chapter 3. I know, the song is kind of fast, but it's a great song for them. Also, unlike my other chapters, this chapter and this chapter ONLY are in Lorelai's point of view. It really helps the story, so bear with it.**

Chapter Four-Dancings and Meetings

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever,_

_for what's right before my eyes_

Woah. Luke could dance. And those hands. So strong, so protective.

_Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, _

_it slipped right through my hands_

His definite gaze was piercing through my body. I couldn't help wondering…

_Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,_

…if maybe they are right. Patty, Rory, the town. Maybe I…

_In a midnight talk,_

_in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, _

_that's where it is_

…actually have feelings for this man. This guy who…

_When we're tangled up,_

_and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, _

_that's where it is…_

…has been in my life for 8 years. He's always loved Rory and…

_That's where it is._

…maybe he's loved me all along.

_When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me._

Why didn't I see it before? He's always been here…

_You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, _

_right now!_

…waiting for me.

_In a midnight talk, _

_in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, _

_that's where it is!_

It is. Right here. With this man, my best friend of 8 years.

_  
When we're tangled up,_

_and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, _

_that's where it is  
_

I can have it all, the whole package.

__

It's a life time filled with tight embraces  
The biggest things,

_in the smallest places!_

"Luke?"__

In a midnight talk,

_in a morning kiss,  
_

"Hmm?" He smiled. He could feel it too.

_When I'm in your arms,_

_that's where it is,  
_

"Don't listen to me."

_When we're tangled up,_

_and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, _

_that's where it is!_

"What?" He looked at me like I was on something.__

In the sweetest smile,

_on a night like this,  
And a tender touch,_

_that's where it is!_

"Don't call Nicole." I begged.

_  
When we're tangled up,_

_and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, _

_that's where it is!_

"Never." He muttered and looked me straight in the eye. I nearly melted.

_  
That's where it is._

And then he kissed me.

**To be continued…mwahahaha I am so mean to you guys. I'm sorry.**


	7. Kisses and Walks

Author Note: Hey guys I am so so so so so incredibly sorry for taking so maddeningly long to update!! I've been really busy and have had no inspiration, even though I wrote this chapter in my notebook already. I know, dork much?

**Well this chapter is back in 3****rd**** person.**

Kisses and Walks  


_And then he kissed me._

She didn't care about the gasps around her. Or the cheering. Or Taylor gabbing on about personal hyegine. She was kissing Luke Danes-and she felt like she was flying.

All of the lonliness she felt about Rory leaving melted off of her. She wasn't going to be the old spinster lady anymore. And that was the safest feeling in the world.

After several kong moments, or maybe minutes, they managed to make it off of the dance floor. They decided to take a walk.

After walking a ways in silence, basking in the moment, they saw that sign again. It didn't seem so creepy anymore.

"Are my jokes really that bad?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Luke joked. He grabbed her hand and held it, shooting sensations up Lorelai's arm and making her heart beat excitedly. "No, they aren't."

"Well I am the joke-master." She smiled sweetly at him.

He rolled his eyes and grinned at her. He squeezed her hand and brushed his thumb on her hand.

This "sweet" Luke was so different. She saw him in bits, like when he made her Chuppa and when he took her to the hospital to see her dad. But never this much. She loved it.

There were questions that needed to be asked. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"This is…sharpies right?"

He looked at her like she was physcho. "What?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at herself. "Permanent. Sorry. Is this permanent?"

Luke realized her joke. First he laughed. Then he answered. "I sure hope so."

Lorelai replied so softly, it was a miracle he heard her. "Me too."

He grinned at this. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder. It was hard to walk like this, but they did it anyway. They demanded closeness. It was comfortable, just in each others embrace.

"Uhm, how long?"

"What?" Luke gave her that look again. Maybe she should start making sense.

"Uhm, how long have you…I dunno. Liked me, I guess."

Luke nodded his head in understanding. "Well, since the day we met I guess." He smiled at her shyly, blushing.

She sighed a happy sigh and found her lips forming into a grin.

"Next time, tell me a little sooner."

Luke chuckled. "Hopefully there won't be a next time."

Her stomach dipped. This was so right. And it wasn't the song talking. She was finally ready to settle down. Stop screwing around. God no, she was far from ready to get married. But it was different this time. She wasn't going to screw it up. No chance in hell.

After walking a ways, talking about nothing and everything, they saw a building ahead.

"Hey! Is that…?" Lorelai nudged Luke.

"Wow. Has it been 15 miles?" Luke said dryly, but lost it when he smiled with his teeth.

"Hey! Luke Danes just cracked a joke! Alert the media!" Lorelai smiled in the darkness. "I am just so proud!"

"Oh shush."

"As they got closer, a light flickered on the porch. Then, the whole house lit up.

"Ahh!" Lorelai shut her eyes tight. Bright! She blinked ahead and got adjusted to the light.

An elderly lady in a white nightgown creaked open the porch door and peered out at them.

"Who goes there?" She sounded terrified. She also had an object with her.

Lorelai gasped. "Is that a baseball-bat?" She whispered.

Luke nodded and squeezed her hand. "Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. We broke down on I-97 (**A/N: I made it up. I'm sooo bad.) **Is there any way you could get us back to Stars Hallow?"

"Lucas?" The old lady perked. "Is that really you?"

Luke stammered. "You-you know me?"

"It's me, Lucas! Anabell!"

Luke gasped. "No way." He whispered.

"You know her?" Lorelai whispered.

"Friends of my parents." He whispered back.

"Get over here so I can hug you!" Annabel yelled out.

They walked over and Annabel gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Pardon me." Annabel averted her attention to Lorelai when she was through. "Are you Lucas's wife? Finally tied the knot, did he?"

"Uh…no…I'm his…" She didn't know what to say. "Girlfriend?"

Annabel looked knowingly at her. "Still pondering that one, are we?"

"Sort of…I guess." Luke shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Annabel blushed and feared she had meddled to far in. Hoping for distraction, she called, "TRAVIS?"

A gruff voice boomed out over the barn. "What, darlin'?"

"You'll never guess who's here!" Annabel exclaimed.

"Who?"

Annabel sighed. "Guess!"

A burly looking older man appeared around a corner. "I don't have time for this you know-Oh! Luke! My god, boy, what are you doing here?" He almost dropped the rusty pipe he was carrying.

"We broke down on I-97 and need someone to take us back to Stars Hallow."

"Ahh, I see." He looked at Lorelai. "You must be the wife!"

"Girlfriend." Luke said with certainty. They shared a look, and grinned.

Annabel smiled. "So Lucas! What have you been up to? We haven't seen you in what? Eight years?"

Luke nodded. "About that. It has been a while. I've just been hear and there. Running the diner, you know.

"Yes, of course. How is that diner running, sport?" Travis asked.

Luke winced at the nickname. "It's got it's ups and downs, but it's been running very smoothly lately."

"Good, good." Travis turned his attention to Lorelai. "What do you want to do for a living, miss?"

"Well, I'm currently in the middle of opening a small country Inn." Lorelai announced proudly.

"Oh construction crews and all that?" Travis asked. Lorelai nodded. "Got yourself a decent contractor?"

"The best. Tom's wicked with wood and a hammer." She joked.

Travis laughed. "I like this girl!"

"Don't we all." Luke said and put his hand on the small of her back. She smiled up at him.

Annabel smiled at Travis. _Young love._

"Travis, you still have that old pickup?"

"We do, my son! Need a lift?" Travis winked.

"Yes."

"Alright. Sweetheart, will you be okay here?" Travis asked his wife.

Annabel squeezed his arm. "Yes. Good luck." She hugged Luke AND Lorelai this time. "Keep in touch, ya hear? And send me an invite for the wedding!" She winked and disappeared in the house.

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's Annabel. Didn't change a bit."

Lorelai nodded. "She's sweet."

Travis sighed dreamily. "She is at that." Travis shook his head of thoughts. "So, follow me to the truck, I've got a towing mechanism."

"Oh also, Travis. Do you have any extra gas? My truck ran out."

"Oh of course I do! I didn't think you were the kind of man to run out of gas."

Luke turned red and he clenched his fists. "I'm not. Long story short, my gas was stolen from me."

Travis raised his eyebrows at his, but let it go. "Well, here's the truck. It's a two seater, so one of you will have to ride in the flatbed."

"I will, you guys can ride catch up." Lorelai said.

"You sure?" Luke touched her arm lightly.

"Totally." She peered at the truck. It was very very tall. "Uhm, can someone help me in there?" She felt silly saying that. _Dirty,_ she thought.

"'Course." Luke stepped in front of her and swept her off of her feet. He carried her to the truck, wedding night style. She put her arms around his neck for support. He plopped her gently in the truck.

"Thanks," She blushed and kissed his mouth quickly.

He smiled and went to the front. Before long, they were moving and her hair was flying wildly behind her. The breeze felt awfully nice.

Authors Note: I hope you liked that! Annabel and Travis are made up characters and sort of like Maisy and Buddy. I'll try to update soon! One question…do you want me to stop after they get back to stars hallow, or keep going?


	8. Leaves, Shocks and Pictures

A/N: God, you guys must HATE me. I take for freaking ever to update. And when I do, it's not very good. I'm so sorry.

Arriving back to the clearing, it was practically deserted. The only people they could see were Babette and Morey cleaning up the dance floor. They looked up as the truck halted to a stop, blinding them momentarily from the headlights.

Luke clambered out of the truck. "Where is everybody?"

Morey shrugged. "No clue."

"Great," Luke muttered.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was having trouble getting out of the truck. She tried to jump over the side, but her foot got caught on some rope and she tripped. She fell out of the truck and landed in a heap. Luke immediately rushed to her side and helped her up.

"You okay?"

Lorelai brushed off her clothes. "Yeah," she said as she pushed her hair back and winced as she touched a scrape above her eyebrow.

"Lorelai?!?! Are you okay?" Luke looked panicked.

"Just a scrape Luke. Relax."

"I'm going to get you a band-aid, don't move." Luke rushed over to his truck.

Part of Lorelai was annoyed with Luke for freaking out, but the other part of her thought it was romantic that he cared so much about her.

Luke's shrill "man scream" was heard by his truck. Lorelai ran over to the truck to see what was going on.

"AHHH!" She immediately looked away. "Yuck, yuck."

Kirk and Lulu were naked in the back of Luke's truck with very little covering them. Very little meaning one of Luke's extra jackets he had in the car.

"You'll have to burn that." Lorelai said, a hand still in front of her eyes.

"KIRK!" Luke clenched his jaw. "WHY ARE YOU DOING…DOING…_THAT_ IN MY TRUCK??"

"Best place I can think of." Kirk answered and Lulu giggled.

_Ewww, _Lorelai thought. _What does she see in him?_

"GET OUT! NOW." Luke exploded and stormed away. Lorelai quickly caught up with him.

"Now, that was NASTY." She commented, sticking out her tongue."Our first time is NOT going to be in my truck, there's no way."

Lorelai smirked. "Our first time?"

"Ah, shit, Lorelai. I didn't mean-I mean-sorry, I really wasn't- I just-"

Lorelai smiled warmly at him. "Luke. I'm just kidding. Although the truck IS a great place..." She winked, making him turn red.

"Ah, jeez." He ran his finger along her cut lightly. "Does it hurt bad?"

"Nah, it's fine." Lorelai said, being tough as usual.

"What did you cut it on anyway?" Luke asked.

"Uhm, I don't know actually. Something sharp."

Luke snorted. "It certainly wasn't dull." He gave her a lopsided grin.

She felt her heart turn to goo. She would jump off a building for that smile. She was so touched that he was concerned for her health that he didn't want anything to happen to her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Without notice, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He lost his balance in surprise and they both went tumbling to the ground, laughing all the way. They ended up in a position with Lorelai lying on top of Luke (**dirty**) and staring into his eyes.

"I'm REALLY glad we're together." She grinned.

"Really? Couldn't notice." Luke said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

After about 30 minutes of rolling around in the leaves, getting accustomed to each other's mouths, they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They quickly scrambled up and wiped their mouths. They fought back giggles when they saw the state the other was in. They had leaves stuck in their hair and all over their back. Luke's baseball cap was a good 10 feet away.

"You two can go back in the truck, we have everyone else accounted for." Taylor looked sternly in their direction. They looked sheepishly back.

Then Lorelai notices something. "Taylor, why is your cardigan on backwards? And why are your lips so swollen? And why is your hair rustled?""I-uh-this is none of your business, young lady!"

Lorelai just smirked.

Rolling into Stars Hallow at 3 AM, Lorelai rubbed her eyes and chapstick-ed _her_ swollen lips.

"Want me to walk you home?" Luke offered.

Lorelai smiled. "Sure."

As Lorelai got out of the car, she noticed a piece of paper on her seat that she didn't notice when she sat down. She picked it up, smiled and put it in her pocket before Luke noticed.

Walking towards her house, Luke took her hand and rubbed his thumb on her palm twice.

"So, Saturday night. I was thinking. We should go out of something. What do you think?"

"I think, yes. Leave it to me."

"Yay!" Lorelai grinned like a little girl and rested her head on Luke's shoulder. "What will we do?"

"Surprise."

"Awww, come on Luke. You know I'm not patient." Lorelai pouted.

"No way-not the face." Luke shook his head. "I'm not telling you."

"Fine." Lorelai said, pretending to be mad.

Luke counted to five in his head before she said, "Okay, I guess a romantic surprise wouldn't be too bad."

"Ah, jeez."

When they reached her house, he came to the porch for her and gave her a sweet hug.

"Thanks for talking me into rescuing the insane townsfolk."

She laughed. "Anytime."

They leaned into each other and Lorelai winced as their lips touched."Pain?" Luke asked, worried.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." She pulled him to her by his collar and kissed him full on the mouth.

Eventually they broke apart.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yup, I need the coffee-"

"-and I serve it." Luke finished for her and smiled.

"And the wonderful diner owner."

"That to." Luke said and walked off into the night.

Lorelai grinned on the porch for five minutes before realizing it was time to go inside.

Three days later, Lorelai was walking in the square as she called her boyfriend. "Luke, go in the storeroom and don't come out until I come get you."

"What? No!"

"Luke, please, it will be 5 minutes. Come ON."

"Fine." Luke hung up the phone as Lorelai entered the diner.

She rushed up the stairs and perfected everything before going

down to get him.

She pulled him up the stairs and into his apartment. Luke gasped.

Hanging on the wall above his bed was a poster-sized photo of the two of them on the makeshift dance floor kissing for the first time. They were both gripped tightly to each other as if afraid to let go. And they were both smiling though the kiss.

Ten years later, and that picture had made quite a journey. It moved from Luke's apartment to Lorelai's house, back to Luke's after a breakup, back to Lorelai's house and was now above the fireplace in the house that Lorelai and Luke shared with their 4 year old.

Some people say that fate brought them together that night. But they knew that it was a couple of Crazy Townies. It was also kinda creepy that they shared their anniversary with Patty and Taylor, but that was something they learned to cope with. :D

THE END

Authors Note: So that's the end. I really hope you liked it. I liked writing it.


End file.
